


Not a Simulation

by magenta



Series: Tony Stark gets what he wants [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fisting, Hulk kink, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phase one in Tony's "get the Other Guy to fuck me" plan is going remarkably well.</p><p>Sequel of sorts to That's a Maybe: http://archiveofourown.org/works/463915</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to janescott for the beta! :D
> 
> Written for the fisting/stretching square on my kink_bingo card.

Tony groaned as Bruce pushed his hand farther into him, Tony’s hole stretching thin around four of Bruce’s fingers. He had them pulled as tightly together as possible, but Tony’s body still protested at the thickness, Bruce’s thumb stroking around the rim in a motion that might be called soothing in any other situation. 

“Can you do more?” Bruce’s voice was soft and shaky, but his other hand was strong and firm where it rested on Tony’s hip.

Tony nodded, dragging in a ragged breath. “Yeah, of course I can.” _I have to,_ he left unsaid, because it had already taken weeks of begging and pleading and computer simulations that left Bruce’s cheeks flushed to even get this far. He heard a click and felt a cool drizzle of lube over his heated flesh, Bruce’s thumb spreading it around and starting to press inside. Tony’s breath seemed caught in his throat when Bruce started to push in, and Tony fisted his hands in the bed sheets, hanging on like he might fly apart if he didn’t.

There was pressure, so much pressure but no real pain when Bruce finally tucked his thumb into his palm and pushed, Tony’s muscles protesting before giving way. Tony’s cock rested half-hard against his thigh, but he couldn’t blame it with the full-scale assault occurring just inches below. There was a moment when the widest part of Bruce’s hand was right at his entrance that Tony wanted to call it quits, wanted to push Bruce away and tell him it was impossible, but he didn’t, and it was so fucking worth it. When Bruce’s hand pushed through and Tony’s muscles closed down around the comparatively small stretch of his wrist, he felt simultaneous surges of relief and lust.

Bruce slowly curled his fingers inside Tony, and the pressure of his fist was so intense, pressing up against everything and he wasn’t even moving. Tony’s cock twitched against his hip, once again hard as a rock and aching as Bruce started to rock his fist, not quite thrusting, but enough movement to make Tony choke on a scream. It was amazing, huge and fucking perfect and Tony tentatively rocked down into it, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head when Bruce finally started moving for real.

His fist moved slow inside Tony, but slow was good, really good. Tony wanted to see, but he was pretty sure he couldn’t get his muscles together to even lift his shoulders, so he just stayed slumped back against the pillows and let Bruce work. He pulled his fist all the way back to where Tony could feel the stretch against his hole again, even more intense from the inside, and then he worked it back in, his knuckles pressing hard against Tony’s prostate, a stream of pre-come now leaking from the head of his cock.

Bruce actually managed to work up a rhythm, and Tony was making messy, garbled noises, not really words but gasps and moans and grunts that meant everything but _stop_. He was actually pretty sure that if Bruce tried to stop right now Tony would kill him, as soon as his muscles worked as a team again. Tony forced his eyes open and trained them on Bruce, his tongue poking out between his lips like he was working on a particularly troubling equation, except for the deep red flush spreading down his chest and the sweat beading on his brow. “Tell me,” Tony nearly croaked, “what does it look like?”

“Fucking amazing, Tony, you have no idea.” Bruce’s voice was deep and rough, and Tony fantasized for just a second that he could see green swirling in the depths of Bruce’s eyes. “You’re so tight but you take it so well, you could definitely take more.” As if to demonstrate, Bruce twisted his hand deep inside, and Tony moaned, his back arching off the bed.

“I want to. Want to take it all.” Tony ground out the words, pretty sure it was a miracle that he managed it, his cock aching, his balls tight against his body.

Bruce licked his lips and smirked, that little smirk that meant he was about to do something mean, but the kind of mean that Tony fucking lived for. He twisted his fist again, pushing it as deep as he could and leaned forward, getting right in Tony’s face. “You want to know something? This isn’t even half of what the Other Guy has to offer.”

Tony felt like he’d been punched in the gut, he came so suddenly and so hard at the mere thought of being more stretched open than this. His body clamped down around Bruce’s fist, wringing more and more spasms out of him until he was shaking from head to toe, come spurting out of his cock nearly up to his throat. He mewled in a way that was totally not pathetic as Bruce slowly unfolded his hand, come continuing to leak from his cock until it was dripping down his side onto the bed. When Bruce’s fingers were finally free of him, he kind of wanted to cry, his body feeling empty as it continued to try to clamp down on nothing.

Bruce busied himself by cleaning up Tony, wiping over his chest and cock and ass with a warm cloth as Tony tried to reach up for him with arms that still weren’t completely on board with moving. He finally crawled into bed next to Tony, looking down at him with barely concealed concern. “You okay?”

Tony managed what he hoped was a grin but was probably too sleepy and sated to quite make it. “Better than okay. Guess we’ve got some work to do if I’m going to take the Other Guy, huh? Maybe make a few more simulations...”

A flush spread across Bruce’s cheeks and he cast his eyes down at the bed, but Tony could see the little grin on his face. “Simulations, huh? I think maybe it’s time to move into the next phase of development.”

Tony clicked his tongue and nodded thoughtfully. “Duly noted, doctor. Now, I need to rest to we can get started on the next phase first thing tomorrow.”

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “Tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t want to lose our progress, of course.” Tony waggled his eyebrows, and called to Jarvis to shut the lights off before wrapping his arms around Bruce and dragging him in for some serious afterglow. 

Bruce huffed out a little laugh, tucking his face into Tony’s shoulder and sliding a hand down to rest possessively on his hip, thumbing soft circles over the jut of Tony’s hipbone. Tony let the movement push him the rest of the way over to sleep, his dreams full of Bruce and the Other Guy, and much more than simulations.


End file.
